Lust
by Garter
Summary: Lust; one of the seven deadly sins consumes us all.   Sakura/Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all, this was originally a one shot which I wrote a while ago but due to the all the favourites I have decided to create it into a story so as you  
>all knew it as 'Shower' it is now known as 'Lust' I do know where I want this story to lead to. I hope you all enjoy!<br>**

* * *

><p>As the towel fell from her body and crashed onto the floor, she felt the cool breeze hit her and it made her shiver in delight she loved the way the cool air felt against her skin. She opened the curtain and released the heat onto her cool skin, a moan escaped her lips as the heat made contact with her. A shower always relaxed her. She ran her hands through her wet pink hair pushing it back out of her face allowing the water touch each part of her, head to toe. She knew he was at the door waiting in anticipation listening to her which made him bite his lip. Her moans were like music they performed a dance with his body, he couldn't wait for her to just come back to him he needed to see her there in enjoyment. He could imagine her body soaking each little drop of water dripping down her, touching her where he wanted to touch her. He needed her now, he couldn't wait. He twisted the handle, he knew she hadn't heard him yet but he knew she was waiting till he couldn't resist and would join her.<p>

As he creaked open the door the smirk appeared on her face, he had been quicker than she had thought he would have been. She knew he had been listening to her moans which she made louder now purring in delight as the rush of the water made contact with her creamy naked skin. He felt his pants tighten as her moans got louder, she was such a little seductress she was trying to tempt him he loved but hated her for her ways, he would have to punish her. He looked at curtain through the steam leaning against the sink, he could see the dark silhouette of her. She was so slender but she curved so well he needed to feel her. He loosened his belt and unfastened his pants letting them drop to the floor, she smirked even more like a Cheshire cat when she heard his belt hit the floor. He was taking his time he wanted to savour the moment but she wanted him in this shower with her, making her even wetter than what she already was. He glided his hand to the hem of his t-shirt and lifted it above his head which allowed the cool air to make contact with his muscular ivory skin, he didn't shiver though. He felt the cool air touch him but he was heating up inside his fire of passion burned for her. His cherry blossom…

She groaned annoyed since she wanted him to know she was getting impatient, she knew what would really make him want her. "Sasuke…" she moaned his name in pleasure letting it roll of her tongue at the end, she knew it worked since at that moment the curtain ripped open and there he was. Breathing heavily, a smirk on his lips and lust in his eyes he took a step and stepped into the shower with her closing the curtain. They were hidden away from the world in here, he looked at her head to toe she looked so arousing when she was wet but he had to make her beg for his touch. They played this game with one another they made each other need one another, it was their own world of sex…just sex…

He stepped under the shower head and allowed the water to touch his body, he groaned next to her ear as the water glided down his skin she loved the way he groaned. She placed her hands on his shoulders looking up at him through the droplets of water which were blinding her vision, she gripped his shoulder digging her nails in as he pressed his lips to hers. That was it the firework had been set off and it was now time for the explosion.

She moaned against his lips as he bite down hard on her bottom lip which allowed him to glide his tongue into her mouth urgently. He was so aggressive never gentle and that is how she liked it. They fought for dominance with their tongues, she wouldn't let him win but she loved being his little slave she loved him in control. He slid his hands down her back as they kissed nipping at her lip and still battling with her tongue, his hands curved under her thighs picking her and pushing her roughly against the tiled wall. She giggled when he picked her up, her creamy long legs wrapped round his waist keeping her secure in place; she wanted him to touch her. He knew she wanted him to touch her as soon as she tugged at his raven locks which made him growl in anger and pleasure, she could literally rip his hair out one day. But he wanted her to be patient which she didn't like at all. He glided his lips down to her neck, biting down on her delicate skin and started sucking he wanted to leave his mark there making sure everyone know that this girl was his property. He kept sucking, kissing and biting down on that same spot which made her whimper and moan from the pleasure and pain. But she admitted she loved his pain and aggression it only made her want more…

He pulled away from her neck finally looking delighted with himself seeing the mark he had left on her creamy skin, who wouldn't notice that? She growled at him in anger he had to do it again…He just smirked and kissed down her chest lifting her high for more access kissing in between her cleavage, gripping one of her breasts in his hand whilst the other hand remained on her lower half for support. He loved to play with her; he gripped and squeezed earning a few delightful moans from her whilst she kept her eyes shut as he played with his toy. He slowly massaged the breast in his hand being gentler with her and glided his lips to her rosy bud, he kissed around it then took it into his mouth sucking on it whilst massaging her other one. She only moaned in delight and pulled at his raven locks he knew how to make her feel sensitive. She gasped in pain and delight suddenly when he bit down on her she looked down at him biting down on her bottom lip. How could he be so good at this?

He took his lips away from her nipple and hand away from other breast and smirked at the blushing girl before him placing his hand back on her thighs slowly settling her down on the edge of the bath away from the shower. She felt the cold air hit her again and she shivered in delight, she watched as he knelt in-between her legs. She blushed as he smirked taking in her intoxicating scent that was coming from her sex, he needed to taste and feel her…

He slowly ran his hand up in her thighs and slowly ran his tongue along her clit, she cried out in pleasure. He knew she was sensitive and that's what he loved about her that she cried out just by a single touch. He watched the desperation in her face which made his cock twitch why did she have such sexual faces this one in particular, her finger in her mouth as she cried in pleasure whilst his finger rubbed at her entrance. She was gripping the bathtub and her wet hair was sprawled all over her shoulders it was untrue how sexy she looked right now…

He couldn't wait any longer, he thrust two fingers into her roughly pulling them in and out of her and rolled his tongue along her clit like previously. All that could be heard was the running water from the shower and her calling his name. "SASUKE!" she cried each time his finger thrust into her tight pussy and he sucked on her clit, he felt her grab his hair again she pulled immensely hard that it made him whimper in pain she could have pulled it out from its roots. He knew she was enjoying herself. "Don't stop please…more…Sas…uke…" she cried out as she moved her hips with his fingers which were twisting inside of pussy exploring her even though he knew it very well. He wiggled his fingers and heard her cry out more, he smirked knowing that would work he needed to taste her more now. He pulled his fingers out of her and heard her whimper not wanting him to stop…He just smirked his little pet would beg him, he breathed against her entrance and she shuddered in delight, gasping out a please. His smirk only grew bigger as he plunged his tongue inside of her.

Crying out, moaning his name it was all heaven to him he placed her legs over his shoulders gripping them as he twirled his tongue around her pussy listening to her melodic sounds bounce off the tiles. Her taste was pure delicious she just tasted so good it was mouth watering…

She couldn't take it, her chest kept rising and falling faster with her rapid breathing he was making her lower half burn in pleasure it was unbearable. Gripping the tiles she kept calling out his name for more as she grinded against his face letting the noise continue which only made his smirk grow bigger. He kept lapping up each little drop of juices which erupted and then he felt her tighten around him, he had done what he wanted reached his goal. He took his tongue out of her and plunged his finger back in her watching his pets face, oh it was amazingly beautiful like this. Her head was tilted back whilst her mouth hung letting out the heavenly sounds and the cries of his name, her nails gripping the baths edge and she cried out one final time as her orgasm hit her and she released all over his fingers. He smiled pleased with himself licking his fingers of her juices and licked down her slowly cleaning her off.

"Dirty girl" he smirked and looked at her breathing still not saying a word, she looked at him with pleading eyes he knew what she wanted now and he would give it to her…

She felt him pick her back up gliding her legs back round his waist sliding her arms round his neck pressing her lips to his waiting for the moment she longed for. He placed his cock at her entrance teasing her by letting it slide in her slightly which made her smile thinking she was going to get her treat. Instead he just left it there wanting to hear her ask; no beg for his cock…

"Sasuke please…" he just couldn't let that smirk go off his face.

"Of course my cherry blossom" he whispered in her and bite down on her ear lope as he thrust into her quickly making her cry out once more. Under the shower head with the water running down their hot moment…he crashed her against the shower wall thrusting into her quickly, he was losing control he couldn't help himself she just made him lose his senses. She cried out for him, she loved his movements the way he moved, his touches and kisses, it was all too much for her yet she craved more. He was losing control he kept thrusting hearing the creature he gripped onto cry and moan for him which only made him groan in her ear…He loved it so much it was his guilty pleasure…He loved her…

The water running down them blurred their vision but they found one another's lips again and got lost in the moment, the heat, the lust and the sounds just filled this air. Sasuke hit the wall as he felt himself about to cum, he needed to last longer or he wanted her to cum first so he decided to be sneaky. He took one hand away from her and as he kept thrusting he placed his finger on her clit and started rocking her on it which made her moans become even louder. 'Jeez…This woman could be loud' Sasuke thought but it only proved he knew how to control her…She started moving herself on his finger and kept in time with each of his thrusts and then it happened she started to tighten again round his cock, her second orgasm. She shouted for him to keep going and go harder, he smiled gladly was the thought that came to mind and he went harder but slower with his thrusts as she tightened round him. He smirked it had worked his little trick on her and he wanted to cum with her, he wanted her to spill out all over him and he wanted his name to be the only one which she cried out in pleasure. Which is exactly which she did, as she tightened her orgasm spilled out everywhere on him and he came a few seconds later growling in her ear as she cried out one final time.

The movements stopped and they remained still in that same position with the water still sliding down them, Sasuke smirked one final time and let her down. He looked at her and opened his mouth to speak but leant down and whispered in her ear 'your mine' and growled stepping out of the shower grabbing a towel and leaving her there under the shower.

She just stood under the warm water and smiled 'I'm yours'…

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? Please tell me, I have appreciated all the reviews, views, favourites and alerts. Thank you all so much R&amp;R please.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: First Impressions

**I have decided Shower will be a story, I have changed the name to this story to Lust. But I will create a story on how the lust between Sakura and Sasuke started and whether it's love or just lust I have no idea if it will be good or bad but I do have an idea what to do with this story and I very much do hope you all enjoy it.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>He sighed in frustration gripping his ebony hair, he looked at the city in front of him from his window then back at the girl wrapped in <em>his <em>bed-sheets; her red hair sprawled all over the pillow, slim figure wrapped in the bed-sheets covering her naked body and the faint sound of her breathing. She was a beautiful girl but all the girls Sasuke got his hands on were but none of them fulfilled his greatest wish, of course they were able to fulfill her sexual urges but Sasuke needed more, he needed a girl who could move her body to the sensual music of sex, he needed a girl who could take the pain he gave; the bite marks, the bruises and the scratches. He needed a girl who was a goddess in a body and that wasn't just some random little whore who saw his looks and wanted in his pants like they did with every guy they saw. He needed someone _innocent, _he smirked by the thought of that word he needed an innocent little girl who could be all his. One he could call _Mine. A virgin. Someone pure and innocent._

He saw the red-head stir in her sleep it would be another typical morning, she would want morning sex then try to ask for his number so he would give her a fake number and send her on her way with a wink and a smirk. He groaned and watched the girl for a moment smirking. He will give her the benefit of the doubt she did know how to move but she wasn't that girl he wanted or he desired for but she would do for now.

* * *

><p>Sakura awoke with a groan sending her hand to slam off the alarm which had awoken her slumber she generally couldn't be bothered with work this morning another morning of being sat in an office with a stack of papers and annoying colleagues she generally despised all of them. But she wanted this internship but she never realised how awful it would be after all she wanted to actually do something more interesting with her time like go out and get some stories in the paper and become a real journalist, but no instead she was stuck with being an assistant. Majority of the time it was irritating interviews with some stuffy old business man who was the head of a company or some garbage like that. But it couldn't be worse than working in the coffee shop she used to work for right?<p>

Putting all sides aside she swung out of her bed for a shower; the hot water caressed her skin just how she liked it was perfection to her a curtain to hide behind whilst she relaxed. She smiled to herself feeling refreshed after the cool air hit her body. She dried her pink hair allowing it to stay in soft waves down her bare back, picking out a short-sleeved shirt with a black sweater vest and a black pencil skirt to match she smiled satisfied. Black was such an easy colour to wear to work since it didn't class with anything and no one judged her but if they did she honestly couldn't careless. Slipping on her black open toe heels, she grabbed her car keys, bag, a cereal bar and apple ready for another glorious day.

Sighing she walked into the building which she truly did detest, smiling and greeting her fellow workers as she walked to her station. Smiling she gazed at the photo of her and her friend Ino, how she missed her piggy unfortunately her roommate was away on holiday for the moment but was due back anytime soon so that loneliness would finally be filled.

Placing her bag down Sakura looked around her, there was certainly something occurring today but she was unsure of what by the tense atmosphere which you actually see around the room. She listened to the whispers which she could hear _'he's coming in today'; __'he never comes in unless there's a problem what could be happening?'_ And _'he must be want to do an inspection'_.

Sakura gulped hearing the whispers, she knew who he was but it was a wonder why he was coming. It was the head of the company...Mr Uchiha.

* * *

><p>He stalked the corridors looking around with his father by his side. His father was showing him around the companies which he would be taking over and the current one they were looking at was the news publishing house, he would be meeting the journalists and the many employees which that would be under his control. He smirked he loved that he had followed in his father's footsteps to get into business and was being given the privilege to take over his father's companies and carry on his empire.<p>

The white walls with the framed articles were very impressive; various articles including images from news reports and or printed work and awards given to various journalists who had worked to the standard expected which was very much high. The control his family had was his love. _Power. Control. Lust. Wealth. It was what made Sasuke Uchiha._

His father was babbling on about how the publishing worked and what he should expect from his employees, Sasuke nodded his head pretending to listen he had heard it so many times off his father. He was a good man just he repeated himself too much which was a drag.

He heard the gasp of the young receptionist which made him smirk; _good to know they recognised him and his father. _She stood for them and signed them in, gaping at Sasuke who raised his eyebrow at her which stupidly enough caused her to blush. _Jeez it is just a face. Another typical girl who he could mess with.  
><em>As he and his father entered the room, he scanned his eyes across looking at the many busy people piling themselves in their work trying to make a good impression probably but one certain view caught his attention more.

He watched as a pink haired beauty walked across the room leaning over the editor's desk to hand him papers and a coffee it appeared. Sasuke worked his eyes down the beauty, pink hair which ran down her back in waves, her full rounded breasts pressing tightly against the fabric of her top, her creamy legs peeking out from underneath the skirt and lastly her eyes caught his attention the most. Those weren't eyes they were emeralds, a rare jewel. This girl was young definitely but she was probably another whore but by the way she glanced over at him and smiled professionally with a slightly blush on the top of her cheeks he couldn't tell.

He was smirking watching this define creature as he wandered closer to her as she took a spot next to the editor taking notes. He could smell her scent it was delicious; strawberries with a hint of vanilla. Intoxicating.

* * *

><p>She felt her heart beat increase knowing that the owner of the company was going to gracing his presence here. Sakura tried to calm herself; taking slow calming breaths she went about her normal duties she had to imagine it was just another typical day. Wandering over to the coffee machine she got her boss his usual morning coffee and grabbing herself one before she went round the office to pick up transcripts, articles or letters for him. Being the boss' assistant could be a bore but at-least he was a nice enough man; he was around his late 30's, tall, quite large, brown hair, married and generally a good man if you were on his good side which lucky enough Sakura was.<p>

Leaning over his desk Sakura presented him with the papers and his coffee giving him a pleasant smile which he returned then saw his face drop slightly. She felt her breathing hitch slightly as she turned around to face the two feared men of the morning. The Uchiha's. One being older than the other she could see.

The older man being slightly shorter than the younger one, mixes of grey in his hair from his age probably, a stern look on his face but he would smile at the younger man showing a close bond between them. The younger one was who caught Sakura's eye the most; he was like a pure slice of heaven. Fair ivory skin, dark eyes which could seduce you by one stare, a sharp-looking faced definitely he had a good bone structure. A well-built torso seemed to hiding beneath that dark well ironed suit of his and a mane of unruly dark hair. Sakura's mouth went dry just from the meer sight of him but she had to be professional she flashed a professional smile towards both gentlemen but couldn't help the faint blush appearing on her cheeks as the youngest man looked at her.

Her legs started to feel like weak so she quickly sat next to her boss making notes to make herself look preoccupied as she felt the men closing in on them.

She looked up and smiled as both men sat across from her and Mr Hatake, both shaking hands with them. Introductions of course.

"Mr Uchiha and Master Uchiha it is such a pleasure for you to make an appearance today, may I introduce my assistant Miss Sakura Haruno" he smiled over at her as both men glanced over smiling but the youngest Uchiha appeared to be smirking. Probably just a figment of her imagination.

"It is very good to see you again Kakashi I presume everything is in order here?" Mr Uchiha raised his eyebrow questioningly.

"Indeed they are sir, new articles coming through and we are selling our stories for great values. But there must be more to your visit than that sir?" Sakura watched as Mr Hatake bit his bottom lip, she knew he was nervous since the Uchiha's rarely made an appearance.

"Well actually there is a reason but there is no need to be alarmed, I am just here to tell you that my son Sasuke shall be becoming the head of the company as I am going to be retiring so he shall be your new boss" Mr Uchiha smiled over at his son who looked quite smug generally. He must not be that old but he obviously must know what he is doing if his father is putting his trust in him to run the entire Uchiha empire.

Sakura looked over at Mr Hatake and saw the relief in his face as he absorbed the news, she smiled at him to reassure him and he returned her smile.

"Well that is wonderful to hear, I am sure your son will not let you down and it is a pleasure to meet the new man of whom I shall be working for" Mr Hatake smiled over at Sasuke who returned with a polite smile and shook his hand.

"It will be a pleasure working with you also, I just hope you will keep to my father's standards as I have the same standards" He smiled but it was a cold smile showing he meant business and took this job seriously.

Sakura felt a chill run up her spine as she saw that cold smile, but ignored it and lent over shaking both of their hands and she could have sworn the young Uchiha her new boss just winked at her as he shook her hand.

"Pleasure to meet you Miss Haruno I do hope you enjoy working here and I will look forward to seeing you again" Sakura heart beat increased once again and she watched as the men walked out of the building.

* * *

><p>Sasuke smirked to himself. <em>Sakura Haruno, such an interesting creature. I will see you again Miss Haruno.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Well how was that? Did you like it? Or not? This is the start of how the relationship between our two characters shall begin. Was my writing good or awful? Please do tell me, I won't mind criticism but I would appre<strong>**ciate reviews. I'm sorry for the constant lines and switching perspectives I just want to take a look at how both characters see the situation. I can explore the innocence of Sakura and the darkness of Sasuke. Anyway I do hope you like it and thank you for any support it is truly appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3: We all give into sin

**So I am glad to see that this story has gained some more views and reviews which I do gladly appreciate and I am going to keep updating quickly and swiftly whilst I have time before I go back to college. Well I hope you all enjoy the next chapter.**

* * *

><p>Sakura's day carried on as always once the Uchiha's swift visit came to an end. She would go collect Mr Hatake's lunch, deliver assignments to various colleagues and proof read articles before giving them to them to Mr Hatake for his approval or disapproval; it was such a fabulous life being an assistant.<p>

She would sigh and find herself biting her lip thinking about her previous visitor..._Sasuke;_ his name just rolled off her tongue and those eyes were stuck in her mind as if they were trying to look at her inner most thoughts. Resting her chin on her hand, Sakura's mind filled with images of that man's eyes gazing upon her, his torso pressed up against her and his hands gripping her hair; she had to bite back a moan. Her inner self just stood there shaking her head laughing: _really? A man like him? You can't be serious._

Sakura knew she was right; a man like him would have women scattered at his feet there for his every wish and want. She could always dream though right? Smiling to herself Sakura carried on with work occasionally feeling those eyes burning right through her, sending her to a place of sin. A place where she knew not of. A place which she feared. A place which she begged to be near. A place which she dreamt of.

* * *

><p>Sasuke smiled satisfied with himself whilst he gripped the steering wheel of his Mercedes, he loved his car it was the one woman who could always satisfy his need. The feel of the leather seats against his skin, the purr of her engine and screech of her tires as he drove her through the city. He looked around, looking for something to preoccupy his mind; he needed to remove that girl out of it.<p>

That pink haired maiden who just had to be an _employee_. He shuddered at the thought of being involved with an employee, someone who did whatever he wanted with just a click of his fingers. Damn her. Wait was he thinking clearly? He could use this to his advantage, he had the girl in his grasp; she was in _his reach._ Sasuke smirked at the thought; he would be able to see the rare beauty a lot and he could play with this define creature. All he would need to do was snap his fingers and he could make her do what he wanted. _Control. Power. Lust. Sin._

But of course as always, would he be able to call her _mine?_ Maybe she was like the rest just some pretty little thing who blushed when seeing his face then turned out to be not as innocent as she appeared. But could he judge this girl? He didn't know her. But he really wanted to know her, groaning in frustration Sasuke pressed down on the gas and let images of pink hair and green eyes invade his mind.

He arrived outside of his home; the place which he adored and the place he had made perfect, opening the black forest wood doors he entered the place which was his serenity and his sin. The women he had brought back here, oh the many woman who he had taken on the various surfaces throughout his home; the bed, the tables, chairs and against walls. He nodded over to his head of security; _Father's idea._ His father had told him since he was taking over the empire he would need security on the clock, the old man was right this job was deadly but it filled him with thrill.

Wandering into his study he sat on the black leather chair with his glass of bourbon in his hand. He swirled the liquid round smirking to himself allowing his mind to wander to provocative images of pink hair being pressed against walls, green eyes filled with intensity and creamy thighs wrapped around him. He drank the burning liquid and smirked, he opened his laptop and saw everything he wanted to see; the company information but most important the information on her. _Let the game of cat and mouse begin._

* * *

><p><em>She felt his lips upon her skin the devil's lips were causing the fire of sin to bubble inside of her. She was being forced into the world of which was unforgivable as his lips worshipped her. She was a goddess being dragged into the fire of lust as his lips travelled further down closer to her precious flower. She wanted to close her legs but his grip was keeping them open, she was exposed to the devil he wouldn't let her go. He had caused her to go to that place. <em>

_Sin. Lust. Pleasure. Desire. Passion.  
><em>

_She looked at him breathing heavily, her white robe had been opened and was becoming red; his colour. He was taking over her angelic innocent body. He had arrived at her innocence, she wanted to cry out, she wanted to prevent him from touching her there but she couldn't; he had trapped her. Her breathing hitched and her eyes sealed shut but he disapproved. _

_"Open your eyes and look at me my angel" she bit back the moan which wanted to escape her as she heard his voice, opening her eyes she peered down at the devil. His dark eyes invaded her body; those dark eyes pierced her soul. She watched as his head went down to claim his prize and she couldn't help but cry out in pleasure..._

Sakura woke up with a gasp sitting straight up, she felt sticky from sweat but glanced around the room realising she was in her bed. _A dream...Just a dream._ She recognised those eyes in her dream they had haunted her all day. That dream _he_ was the _devil_ and she was an angel. Innocent and sin joined together by lust. Sakura rested back against her pillows trying to calm her breathing from the dream which she still could not believe she had just had; it was beautiful, erotic and caused her stomach to tangle into knots as the heat rose inside her lower region. She had felt this before but a dream like that had never occurred; what had this man done to her? She didn't even know him but he managed to invade her mind.

Managing to get herself back to sleep Sakura was able to sleep without dreams of dark-haired men with the devil's eyes. Fluttering her eyelids open she allowed the morning sun to greet her, sighing to herself she got up to shower washing herself clean of last night's imagery. How could she work knowing that this man could make an appearance at anytime. As the shower carried on clearing her of the sexual urges which boiled inside of her she knew the images would stay in her mind but she had to ignore them and put on her professional personal. This man was her boss and if he was to grace her with his presence again then she would treat him as the boss nothing more nothing less, but she wold enjoy so much more.

Her inner self glared at her from her desk shaking her head _'be professional silly girl'_. Sakura nodded in agreement with her and went to pick off her attire. Glancing through the various outfits which she had, she choose a black shift dress which had a cream belt around it to show off her waist and slipped on some matching cream open-toe heels. Slipping in-front of her mirror she grabbed one of her hair ties and slipped her hair into a messy bun with her fringe and strands of hair framing her face and applying light make up. She wandered into her kitchen for a bowl of cereal something light to keep her going for the day, glancing over at the clock she still had plenty of time to make it into work.

Arriving at work she smiled at the sight infront of her, it was so much more relaxed than yesterday or so it appeared. Sakura scanned the room for any signs of worry, fear or tension but there seemed to no sight of it except the sight of girls teasing their hair and applying extra lip-gloss.

Sakura wandered over to her desk next to Mr Hatake who smiled at her.

"Good morning Sakura everything well?" he was a sweet man Sakura had to admit, well he was to her.

"Morning Mr Hatake everything is well, but I notice there seems to be a bit of pampering going on around here is there something going on?" Sakura asked arching her eyebrow questioningly.

Kakashi chuckled to himself nodding his head as if to her answer her question.  
>"Yes Sasuke Uchiha is gracing us with his presence again, he wants to get to know his team and explore the building. Sakura I always rely on you so I was hoping you would be able to show him around? I have a meeting and I do not have anything specific I need you to do" Sakura gulped and felt a blush creeping across her cheeks. <em>How could she show that man around? <em>Her inner self smirked and winked; _Show him around your body._ She scowled at her inner self for saying such a thing! Evil woman. But she knew she would have to do it to stay in Kakashi's good books.

"Of course I will" she said straightening herself and putting on her professional persona, Kakashi smiled nodding his head in appreciation and went onto discussing new articles and various transcripts until the Uchiha made his appearance.

* * *

><p>Sasuke walked through the familiar corridors once again, hands in his pockets and a slight smirk on his face as he approached the blushing receptionist who greeted him with a slight stutter in her voice. Shaking his head; <em>typical woman it's just a face. <em>He looked around the office and saw the other women who had definitely dressed to impress, the amount of make-up, the cleavage which was peeking out and the way they tried to dazzle him with smiles and pouts. He just glared at them to get back to work which they immediately did. He may have a charming face but he sure did have one scary glare.

Smirking he saw her; _Miss Haruno, she definitely looked define, she look as if she has been poured inside that dress. Her define legs on show for him too. She was natural beauty being one of the office girls who was not plastered in make up thankfully enough. _Pushing his thoughts aside he straightened up and walked as she gracefully walked towards him extending her hand to greet him, he smirked. _Time to play. _He took her hand and pressed his lips to the back of it watching her blushing face and hearing the scowls of jealousy.

"Miss Haruno what a pleasure it is to see you again" he straightened himself and gazed at the petite beauty.

"Mr Uchiha it's a pleasure for you to grace us with your presence again, I am sorry to tell you but Mr Hatake is in a meeting today so I will be the one giving you the tour and introducing the rest of the team to you" he was grinning at this response, time alone with Sakura what a pleasurable day this shall be.

"That is quite alright I'm sure you know what you are doing" folding his arms and leaning against the wall next to him he watched as gained her notes and ushered him along. She was a very interesting creature; she showed him the various rooms, how the paper was processed, how they decided for and against articles and who did what. She definitely knew this company well, this certainly impressed him. He could certainly teach her how to know other things very well. Watching as her hips swayed it was like she was dancing to her beat, _the girl who could move to the music of sex. _He shook his head moving that thought aside and carried on listening to her ponder on and on about something he already knew but he liked listening to her voice. He stroked his index finger along his chin studying her, but made it seem as though he was processing everything which she told him.

He watched as they came back round to her desk letting out a small groan he knew he must leave her once again which he really didn't want. He had spent so much time studying her the time had gone by so quickly, he knew he needed more time with her.

"Miss Haruno due to your kindness of giving me this tour please allow me to buy you lunch" he gave her his most genuine smile whilst running his hand through his hair as the nerves hit him waiting for her answer.

"Oh Mr Uchiha I could not let you do that but thank you for the offer" she bit her lip watching as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Oh but Miss Haruno I do insist" he smirked watching as she blushed.

"Well if you insist sir, who am I to resist? And please call me Sakura" she smirked back at him. _Oh feisty one. _Folding his arm out in front of him allowing her to go first, giving him a wonderful view of her swaying hips.

They were silent on the journey to the cafe with the odd occasional glance towards one another. Slipping into a booth in the cafe they just smiled at one another as the waitress made her way over. Sasuke eyed her; brunette, too much cleavage, popping her gum too loud and staring at him with an eagle eye. _Typical._ He saw the jealousy in Sakura's eyes as the brunette stared at him, he could not help but smirk the girl was jealous it was quite sweet. With a loud exhale the waitress took their orders and gave Sasuke a slight smirk before she walked away trying to sway her ass for him but he just laughed at her attempt and kept his attention to the beauty in-front of him.

"So Sakura please tell me how long have you worked for my company? You seemed to have quite a knowledge" leaning his head on his hand studying her more.

"Well Mr Uchiha I have worked for the company for about six months now so I have learnt a thing or two about the company, but I gained the internship there since I want to go into journalism but I would love to stay with your company. Mr Hatake is wonderful towards me, your father has been a great employer and it just feels like home" Sasuke was quite surprised by her answer but smiled at the modesty.

"Well now that I am your employer you shall have to impress me and show me why you should stay" he smirked and saw a deeper blush appear on her cheeks. _Stop messing with her Uchiha! She's a nice girl._ Unfortunately the waitress made her appearance with their meals. Chicken Caesar salad with blue cheese dressing for Sakura and a tomato and basil penne pasta with mixed vegetables for himself. They ate their meals in silence appreciating each bite and just enjoying each other's company. Sasuke watched as she licked her lips showing gratitude for the meal, he watched that tongue slowly run over her lips. Oh how he wished he could be the one doing that, he crossed his legs and smiled watching her face study him.

* * *

><p>She studied his face and features, he ran his finger along his chin as if he was contemplating what to say; <em>did she intimidate him? Did she silence him? Did she confuse him? He definitely intimidated her, made her lose the words from her mind and she was confused as to what he thought of her. <em>She let her gaze wander to his smirk. _He had the smile of the devil. Her dream. The angel and the devil. _Her breathing hitched slightly thinking back to that dream of her and this God in-front of her. _How she wished that dream would come true. Foolish girl that would never happen._

_The devil could gain all the women he wanted. Her angelic body was incapable of fulfilling the sins which consumed us all, especially for this man whose body seemed to be crafted by the hands of angels. __  
><em>

Sakura shook the thoughts out of her head keeping in mind that he was right in front of her watching her with those eyes, his eyes which studied her causing the pink to rise on her pale skin. She bit her lip watching him as he arched his eyebrow at her action, slowly he lent over the table grasping her chin so he could pull her lip away from her teeth.

"Don't bite your lip so hard" he scowled, he heart quickened and she slowly nodded her head.

"Sorry" she murmured watching him as he smirked, the presence of the waitress loomed over them interrupting their moment. Sakura watched as the waitress had unbuttoned her shirt more to show of her busty exterior, she growled watching as the women bent over to collect their plates aiming her chest towards Sasuke who ignored her presence and kept his eyes on Sakura. Sasuke slipped his card out and passed it to the waitress who was pouting slightly realising her deviant plan had not worked to gain his attention. She scurried away to swipe his card and returned swiftly sliding it back to him and huffed a little too loud walking away, Sakura couldn't help but smile victorious.

"Well I must thank you for the meal Mr Uchiha but I must return to my duties they will be expecting me back soon" she smiled watching as his smirk faded.

"You don't have to rush Sakura after all it is my company" she felt her blush deepen, _damn him._

"It is indeed your company but I cannot prolong my lunch break even though I am out with the head who would not let me say no to this request" her inner self smirked at her, _n__ice__ one._

"Very well, I shall walk you back as I must return anyway I have quite a bit of catching up to do" she watched as he slid out the booth and walked to her side offering her his hand, she gladly took it and walked out of the cafe with him back to the office.

She wished she didn't have to go back she was very much enjoying his company but she knew she had to return. Looking at the office in-front of her she sighed knowing she must say farewell to this man again looking at him she smiled.

"Thank you for lunch it was a pleasure" presenting her hand for him to shake instead her brought his lips down to her hand placing a warm kiss on the back of it and slipping something into her hand.

"Believe me the pleasure was all mine Miss Haruno" he smirked and walked away to his car, as she watched him slide into his car and drive away she turned her hand around and looked at what he had placed there, she just grinned as she walked back to lift.

_'Sakura please give me a call anytime my number...'  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Ta-da the next installment of my story, I am sorry for the length of this chapter I just could not stop writing and I was so unsure of it wanting to make it perfect which I know it isn't. But hopefully you shall like it, I love to hear your responses to this story my little monsters so please keep reviewing my work. I know it's not genius but it is mine so I am glad to hear the positive and negative it improves my way of writing, thank you [:<strong>_  
><em>


End file.
